Of Bullets & Kisses
by An Eccentric Caffeine Addict
Summary: Haine was just curious and Badou couldn't have cared less. DOGS: Bullets & Carnage Slash: HaineBadou
1. i Curiosity

**Summary:** Haine was just curious and Badou couldn't have cared less.

**Pairings: **HainexBadou.

**Warnings:** Slash, Language, Violence & Weirdness.

**Author's Notes: **You could say I'm writing seven ficlets over an elapsed time period on a "romantic" relationship developing between them.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the rights to _Dogs: Bullets and Carnage_, those belong to Miwa Shirow and am simply writing this for fund.

-:-:- 

**Of Bullets & Kisses**

i – Curiosity

I was walking out of the church and he was just standing there, staring up at it. His white hair billowed in the wind but it was like he was lost in something that wasn't even there.

Freak.

"Hey," I call, wondering if he'd respond. I get nothing. I shouldn't be surprised but I feel somewhat pissed. Damn bastard, thinks he's too good to respond to me? I begin to walk off in the direction of my apartment. Who am I kidding? You couldn't call the shithole I live in an apartment even if you squinted and looked at it sideways.

"Have you ever noticed how the church's windows shine in the light?"

"Huh?" I'm left somewhat speechless. Is this guy on something or some shit? I thought I was the addict.

"Have you?" He repeats, still looking dazed. I really don't get this guy.

"What the fuck are you talking about?" I say, looking him over. A gust of wind blows and my hair winds up in my face. Someone remind me why I decided to grow out my hair? Brushing it back with one sweep, because I'm just _that _good, I glance over at Haine again. He's staring at me now, a weird look on his face. I can't place it, but he looks somewhat happy…

"Why were you here?" He asks me, a sort of grin on his face.

"I was asking where the hell you'd gone to for the last week and a half," I answer. "We do have a job you know. It's that thing that earns you the month's rent and food. Sound familiar?"

"Shut-up you jackass."

"Fuck-you." I turn around and continue my walk to my humble abode. I dig my hand through my pocket and pull out a cigarette. Lighting it up in one quick motion, I suck in the nicotine my heart so desires.

I can hear his footsteps following me. "What, you stalking me now?"

"Naw, there's this thing sitting on your neck and I thought I should get rid of it for you."

"Har har, you're so funny, you bastard," I reply, blowing out the smoke gathering in my mouth. A puff of translucent grey smoke comes out and swarms around my head before being blown away by the wind. Damn it smells _so_ good.

"What's the job?" He asks, still walking behind me. I turn my head around to see how far away he is. A few steps. When did he catch up?

"The usual. There's a bunch of kids being held up at some mafia leader's place. We gotta go in, free 'um and get out. Simple."

"When?"

"Eh…What day is it today?" I ask, scratching the top of my head. I've stopped walking as I try to remember what the old lady said when she told me about it. _Friday was it?_

"Tuesday," he replies without a pause. I never took this guy as someone who'd know what his fucking name was let alone the day of the week.

"Three days from now," I respond. He's standing next to me now. There are black bags underneath his eyes. What the fuck does this guy do when he's off on one of his adventures alone?

"What?"

"Your face." I wasn't exactly insulting him.

He grimaces and shoves his hands into his pockets. "Shut the fuck up."

"What're you doing standing here? Go home," I say and begin to walk in the direction of my home a third time. I pull my cigarette out of my mouth and blow out the smoke, eyes skimming over the people walking some few feet away from me.

"Hey Badou," I hear him call.

"What?" My cigarette's back in my mouth. I hear him catch up to me. There wasn't much distance to cover eh? My cigarette is yanked out my mouth and just as I yelp out in protest, I feel something rough press down onto my lips. _What. __The.__ Fuck?_

There's a hand on the side of my face, holding me in place. I still don't know what the fuck this guy is doing but for some reason his rough kiss doesn't feel so bad. Suddenly he removes himself off of my face.

I arch my brow at him waiting for an explanation.

"I was curious."

Really, what the fuck?

-:-:-

**Author's Note:** Review pretty please? And hopefully someday fanfiction dot net will add DOGS as one of their categories.


	2. ii Hell

**Author's Notes: **I know I suck for taking over a month to post the next part, but...at least I posted it. :D?

-:-:-

**Of Bullets & Kisses**

ii – Hell

I went back to the church the next day, his kiss barely crossing my mind. You'd think it'd bother me, but it didn't…Guess I don't care.

I have a cigarette in my mouth, precariously placed between my lips, ready to fall. I think I just want the smell of the smoke around me right now, calms me down. I sort of stumble up the stairs, through the doors and am making my way past the isles to the back rooms where I know the dumb fuck and Priest are.

It's sort of as I go up the isles that he grabs my wrist and pulls me into this dark alcove, one I didn't even know existed.

My cigarette fell out my mouth.

"What the fuck, you dumb shit?!" I snarl at him. I'm telling you, if I don't have my nicotine I'm not a happy person to be around. Or a nice one. Not that I think the freak in front of me would say I _was_ nice, _ever_.

He doesn't answer my question, just crushes his mouth against mine, pushing me back so that I meet the wall behind me. I'm not too fond of having my cigarette lost, just to be slammed into a wall because this idiot is curious.

I shove him off, scowling, "Go rape the Priest." I push off from the wall and pull another cigarette out of my pocket.

He gives me this expression that I think is supposed to resemble a pout. Does he know that he looks fucking deranged? Not that he doesn't twenty-four seven.

I light the cigarette and sigh as I smell the familiar smell. He grabs it and crushes it between his fingers. "Jackass."

"I tried the Priest, he said he was sacred…or something," he frowns, my poor cigarette crushed in his fingers.

"That's just dandy for you, ain't it?" I reply, scathingly.

He's back to pouting and is giving me a strange look while he's at it. I arch a brow waiting for him say something but he doesn't. Instead he shoves me against one of the pews and throws me onto it. So, he's planning to rape me instead?

Fuck.

He's on me like a dog in a matter of seconds; mouth crushing mine in what I presume is supposed to be a kiss. It feels like he's ready to kill me. "Fuck Haine," I mumble, pissed off.

"You?" he remarks and I know the bastard's smirking. I feel his teeth sink into my neck and I try not to scream. Jesus, does he know what the fuck he's doing? Maybe I should pull out a gun or something…Not that that would help.

I feel him slide his tongue up my neck to my jaw, his hands pinning mine, as if I'm going to do anything. "So you tried to fuck the Priest inside his own Church, huh?"

He mumbles something, crushing my lips again. Jesus, I think they're going to be bleeding or ripped right fucking off by the time he's done with them. I kiss him back for a while but stop since he doesn't seem to want me to. He got more violent, and now I think I'm bleeding.

Fucking great.

I feel his thigh brush my cock and shit, I think I moaned. Great, let him fucking know that I'm enjoying his maul off my face session.

He does it again, harder and I can't help but moan again, louder this time. It echoes through the fucking Church and comes right back to ring in my ears. Haine chuckles. Fucking piece of shit.

"You know you'll go to hell for fucking in a Church?" I hear a voice say from over Haine's body.

I glance up to find the Priest with an amused grin fixed on his face. Haine laughs, I give him a shrug. "As if we're already not going to fucking hell."

Haine's still laughing, "Been there, done that."

The Priest continues to grin and it's a little creepy. "If you're gonna get raped Badou, the least you could do is get raped in an alley."

Haine's gotten off of me. I think his mood died, or something. I scowl. "He needs to find me in an alley then." I nod at the albino and get up, hand already reaching into my pocket for a cigarette.

"And stop smoking in my Church, go find another one," the Priest adds, turning around, waving his cane around in a circle like he's some circus performer. Maybe he was.

"Fuck you," I reply, almost indifferently, lighting it up. I drag it in and glance at Haine, whose attention is fixed on the Priest.

"Stop visually undressing him you sick bastard," I say dryly, fixing my gaze on the Priest too.

"Only if you do."

Got me there.

-:-:-

**Author's Note:** So I suck for forgetting that the Priest is actually Bishop and I also suck because this isn't nearly as good as it could be. \


End file.
